


Late Night Procrastination in the Library

by Faerytalelove8



Category: One Direction (Band), ziam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerytalelove8/pseuds/Faerytalelove8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, this is literally just a production based on a 5:30 AM PROCRASTINATION IN THE LIBRARY. i had wanted it to be longer. but for some reason i just dont have time/effort to finish something right now :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Procrastination in the Library

It was 4 am. 4 am… that left him six more hours for him to get his life together. 

 

It was 4 am and he was sitting at a computer staring at a blank screen in the library, commonly crowded on Monday nights… 

 

The click-click of others typing their thoughts upon a paper. And still… he sat. Staring.

He’d never really been this late with things. 

 

He had a paper to write after he finished reading, he had a ten minute video to edit for his class that was already late… and he needed to finish his 14 page paper before Thursday. If he didn’t start now, he’d never get finished. If he didn’t start SOON, he’d never get anything done. He’d never get any sleep. Not that he did anyway with Niall’s snoring at 5 in the morning. Don’t get him wrong, he loved Niall- he was by far his best mate, but for the life of him if he doesn’t get to sleep before him, his eyes will never be able to rest. 

 

It was a hopeless case, he realized, as he glanced at the clock in the bottom right hand corner. 

 

4:05. It was 4:05.

 

He’d already made the mistake to not do anything on his marketing. He can’t miss another assignment for his Russian History. He’s already probably failing the class anyway.

 

What’s the point.

 

4:06… It was 4:06.

 

And then… a loud crash comes from the corner of the room. An obnoxious freshman no doubt. Upon glancing over, his eyes stop in their tracks. They’ve never seen anything so childishly adorable in his life.  

 

The boy was dressed in a christmas sweater of snoopy, and had toppled over his own feet, his dark curly hair falling over his forehead and mostly hiding his blushing.

 

The freshman, (obviously) tried to recover quickly. However to no avail, as everyone was now staring. 

 

“Sorry, so sorry… umpf, I’m SO sorry,” He muttered as he walked through the library on what seemed to be trouble-finding legs. 

 

He chuckled and muttered, “Fresh.” To himself as he goes back to staring at his empty page. 

 

click click. People are really getting their papers going… 

 

4:10…. it’s 4:10.

 

It’s finally something has hit him and he writes… it’s not exactly what he expects… not his assignment thats for sure…

 

upon his pages, he draws with his words, poems addressing a certain someone he hadn’t seen since his accidental “outing”

 

“I love you” He’d spluttered, a little high on their lab grade.

 

Silence had greeted him to that statement and had kept as equally silent as before. 

 

Maybe he’d change it sometime… but for now he has no idea how he’d start…

  
  


4:14. 

 

sigh. Getting back to work, Zayn glances up to his pages full of pink lips, beautiful brown eyes, a tender hand gliding through a freshly shaved scalp. 

 

His pages were always full of Liam.

 

Especially on the anniversary of his death.


End file.
